


Jack Frost

by Plas95



Series: Jack Frost [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo,....... I updated. :) Hope you like it.. and sorry about that crappy little flash back thing.. :/ Please vote, comment, fan, and tell people!</p>
<p>And when you comment, please do more than 'Update.' or 'Does this count as a comment?'</p>
<p>I love that you guys are reading and want updates, but I'd prefer you telling me what you like and don't like about something and I'd like for your opinions on what should happen next or something like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BTW, all I did was spell check, kind of. So if I have any mistakes in any way, whether it be the grammar or I messed something up and didn't go with what the rest of this story has, please tell me. :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Idea.

I don't remember who made this cover. I think that it was ChelseyFaith2 from Wattpad

 

 

 

This is the prompt that I am using for this.. Its a lovely prompt that I had gotten from ChelseyFaith2. Thank you for letting me use it. :)

 

Louis was 'Jack Frost' or that was what the world had come to believe his name was. How did he become a person of magical abilities? Well, it all started the day he died. It was like any other day except a blizzard had blew in unlike any other. His sister Felicity was lost among the villagers who were still trying to travel back to their homes, they had just came back from picking berries over the hillside. The blizzard was coming in fast, the snow falling down hard and the wind picking up it's pace. Louis' mother was in hysterics, wanting her poor baby. Louis went looking for her. Felicity was walking down the hill with a baby sheep in her hands. "Felicity! You need to get home now!" Louis yelled frantically through the harsh weather. "But Louis this sheep doesn't have a moth-" "Felicity now!" He grabs her hand and begins to run towards the house, they were almost there when a bear cut them off. Felicity was in front and Louis was face to face with the snarling beast. "Fizz, go home." He says as he never once left the eyes of the animal. "But Lou-" "Fizz please!" He had to get her back to his mother. After that Felicity ran off her footsteps being covered in the white snow. She did get home safely. But during the time she was running back to the village Louis was already bleeding out, the red seeping into the ice like someone had spilt red wine on a carpet. The snow came down harder and the bear left in a hurry to his warm cave. Leaving a dying boy in the snow, his eyelashes covered in tiny flakes of snow. His last memory, and his only memory was that day. Louis was now 'Jack Frost' no one told him what to do he just has a natural sense in when to make fall into winter. It is now a thousand years later. He was currently sitting at the top of a tree, watching a boy walk through the forest reading a book which was called "The lion the witch and the wardrobe" He'd heard about that book. Had a talking goat in it. "Goats don't talk!" He knew the boy wouldn't reply. For no one believed in 'Jack Frost'.

 

 

I'm going to rewrite it so it would fit my story, but that is the original prompt. I hope you guys like this story..


	2. Prologue

Louis Tomlinson. He was one of the nicest, most well known males in the village. He would do anything to protect someone he cared for, or even for a stranger that he had met on the street. But one day, there was a storm, a mighty snow storm. His sister, along with a bunch of other ladies from the village, went out to pick berries on that day. All of the other women had already arrived to their homes and were nice and toasty. All except for Felicity, Louis's second oldest younger sister. 

"Louis, please dear, go find your sister?" Louis's mum asked him as they were waiting anxiously for Felicity's arrival back home. The storm was coming closer and it would be there within an hour. 

Louis nodded, kissed his mum's cheek, and ran out of their small house in his winter's coat to find his missing sibling. He ran out to where the berry bushes were and spotted his sister down the hill. "Felicity!" He yelled at her through the rough wintery winds. "Come on! The snow storm is coming! We have to get home!" He yelled to her. He could see her carrying something, but he couldn't make out what it was. 

"Lou!" She smiled at him as she jogged towards him with a baby lamb in her hands. "She doesn't have her mum." She told him. Louis sighed and put his hand on her back. "Fizz. Go home!" He yelled through the winds, that just picked up. Sighing, Felicity agreed and cuddled closely to the baby lamb as they began their long journey back home. 

About half way from the berry bushes to their house, Louis heard someone, or something, growl and crunch the sticks and icy snow that had already fallen on the ground. He turned around, looking for the animal that made the noises. A bear. It was a bear. "Fizz, run home." He whispered to his sister as he reached down to the snow, making a snow ball. Felicity didn't question him and began running home with the lamb in her hands, that was when the bear attracted Louis. 

By the time Felicity made it to the village to tell what had happened, the snow storm had already picked up, making it too dangerous for anyone to search for the missing boy. Leaving the dying boy, with ripped clothes and bleeding onto the white snow, the bear ran off to find warmth in its own cave. The final time Louis closed his eyes and took his last breath, he though of how he saved his sister. His eyelashes and hair frozen over and his blood freezing to his body. 

 

 

 

When it was safe for a search party to search for the missing boy, it had been well over a week since his disappearance and death. The searchers searched for days before they found his body, frozen solid,bloody and scarred. 

Louis watched as the men picked his frozen solid body up from the ground. It wasn't nearly as snowy that day and easy to move to dead boy back to the village so he could be properly buried alongside his already deceased family members. 

The day of Louis's death was his last, and only, memory of being alive. He didn't remember his birthday, his other sisters's or brothers's, if he had any, names. He couldn't remember his family's nor his friends's names. Nothing. Only his death and saving his little sister's life. 

And from that day on, the young boy was no longer known as 'Louis Tomlinson', no, he was known as 'Jack Frost', controller and master of winter.


	3. Chapter One

~300 + years later~

 

Harry Styles had it rough. He was sixteen years old and abused and bullied by everyone he encountered, including his own family. Why? Because he's gay, he's different, and he believes in things that other people don't; fairy tale creatures. 

Today was worse than it had ever been. Some guys from the baseball team decided that they would dress up in costumes and try to persuade Harry that they were indeed, Captain Hook and his pirates and that they were in need of a new pirate to help them capture Peter Pan. Harry was so happy and thrilled that one of his favorite characters needed his help, so he agreed without a second thought. He was led outside where the team took their costumes off and threw random things, such as water balloons filled with urine, at the young believer. He had never been so humiliated in his life, but that didn't stop the teen from believing. 

Harry had always been a believer of fairy tale creatures. From Jack Frost to Santa to the Easter bunny. He believed in them all. Ever since a young child he had believed in them. They were his best friends when he had no one else. 

For as long as he could remember, he was bullied. He was too tall. His hair was too curly. His eyes were too green. He spoke too slow. He had no friends. And worse, he was gay. No one would ever love him. So, he turned to reading. He would read any and every fairy tale you could imagine, some he's read multiple times. He's loved them since the day he picked up a Santa book at school during the first grade when he was being ignored for being the new kid. 

Now he's sixteen and still reads them. He has gone from picture books with five words on the page to chapter books, books with hundreds of chapters and thousands of pages. 

He loved these books. Especially his current read, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. He was reading this book as he walked along the trails of a wooded area that no one dared to go in. It was said to be haunted, but Harry didn't care. It got him away from his bullies for a while. 

'He was only a little taller than Lucy herself and he carried over his head an umbrella, white with snow. From the waist upwards he was like a man, but his legs were shaped like a goat's (the hair on them was glossy black) and instead of feet he had goat's hoofs. He also had a tail, but Lucy did not notice this at first because it was neatly caught up over the arm that held the umbrella so as to keep it from trailing in the snow. He had a red woollen muffler round his neck and his skin was rather reddish too. He had a strange, but pleasant little face, with a short pointed beard and curly hair, and out of the hair there stuck two horns, one on each side of his forehead. One of his hands, as I have said, held the umbrella: in the other arm he carried several brown-paper parcels. What with the parcels and the snow it looked just as if he had been doing his Christmas shopping. He was a Faun. And when he saw Lucy he gave such a start of surprise that he dropped all his parcels. 

"Goodness gracious me!" exclaimed the Faun. '

He read to himself out loud. 

But little did Harry know that someone was watching him high in the trees, scoffing and rolling his icy blue eyes at the mortal boy. "Goats don't talk, dwit." He yelled to the curly headed lad below him.

Harry spun around, turning a full three hundred and sixty degrees. "Who-who's there?" He called out, leaving the icy boy in shock. No one has ever heard Louis speak. No one except this kid. Harry looked around the woods and closed his book, after marking his spot. "Come on, guys. This isn't funny!" He yelled, trying, and failing, to sound confident in his words. He put his book in his satchel and turned around in a circle once more. 

Louis jumped from the high tree branch that he was sitting on and landed behind Harry, making the ground he landed on turn to frost. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to see who it was, screaming like a girl and backing away. 

"You heard me?" Louis asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. It's been a three hundred plus years since someone has heard him and/or spoken to him. It made him happy, a feeling that he rarely, truly feels. 

Harry slowly nodded, not knowing what to say to this..person. This person was different than any other person he's ever met. His blue eyes where like ice and his hair had frost in it! Frost!

Louis smiled widely and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake as he looked the boy up and down. Nice broad shoulders. Nice emerald eyes. Lovely curls. Very tall. Over all, Louis liked this guy. "Louis, but I'm better known as Jack Frost." He greeted, sounding just as cheerful as he did when he was still alive. 

Nervously, Harry brought his hand up and shook Louis's hand. His hand was like ice. It was freezing. "Harry." He told the icy boy, leaving the 'better known as the worthless fag' out of his introduction.

Louis's smile never left his face. He now had a name to match his new friend, at least he hoped Harry would be his friend. "Can we be friends?" He asked out of no were, leaving Harry even more confused. 

"You don't want to be my friend." Was all the curly headed teen said before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. He looked down at the ground and kicked a small pebble. 

It was Louis's turn to be confused then. Why wouldn't someone want to be Harry's friend? He seemed nice enough. "Why?" He asked. Something had to be up if Harry had no friends. 

"I'm different." Harry shrugged, wanting to say no more. Louis would leave him just like everyone else did if he knew the truth. If Louis knew the truth, Harry would just have one more person bullying him and he most definitely didn't need that.


	4. Chapter Two.

Louis looked at Harry and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't know what Harry being different had to do with anything. Everyone was different. Louis was different. Why would being different be a bad thing? "So?" Louis asked. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, still confused on why being different mattered. Where he grew up and came from, everyone was different and no one cared. 

Harry just looked at Louis and sighed as he sat down beside the nearest tree. Looking up at the sky, he took a deep breath. He didn't know why, but he told Louis. "I'm gay. No one wants to be friends with the gay boy.. And I believe in things like you.. Fairy tale creatures.. No one wants to be friends with someone like me." He told the wintery boy. Harry hated himself, he would tell anyone that. He hated his hair, his feet, his eyes, his voice, everything, but most importantly, he hated that he was gay. If he wasn't gay, he wouldn't be bullied every single day of his life and his family wouldn't disown him and treat him like a stray animal. Because he was gay, he had no one.

Louis looked at Harry for a brief moment before he started to laugh, not at the fact that Harry was gay, but that he thought that Louis wouldn't want to be his friend because of it. Harry still teared up at Louis's laughter and once Louis realized that his curly headed amigo was going to cry, he stopped and quickly ran over to Harry and sat down beside him, causing Harry to flinch. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled the crying boy in for a hug. "Harry, I don't care that you are gay. I really don't. And I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at why you thought that we couldn't be friends.." He explained. Louis wanted a friend. He has been so lonely. Three hundred years is a long time to be alone and not speak to anyone. He needed a friend and so did Harry.

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled a teary, small smile."Thank you." He whispered and hugged Louis back. Harry was beyond glad to have someone in his life who would actually give two flying rats's asses about him. He needed this. He needed someone who he could trust. 

Harry and Louis stayed and talked until it was pitch black outside and Harry had to go home, no matter how much he wished that he could stay. If he was late getting home, he would get punished and his punishments were never good. He would get beaten, no food for the night, locked in the basement, raped, nearly drowned, you name it, Harry has had it happened. And sometimes his 'parents' didn't need a reason to punish him, but he didn't want to give them a reason. With a goodbye from Louis, Harry walked home.

Louis sat on a large tree branch and just thought about everything that had happened. He learned a lot about Harry, like Harry loves cats but hates pussy, he can bake, he is gay, he has never had a boyfriend and he has no friends, all of the friends that he did have left him. That made Louis sad. So what if Harry liked dicks over chicks? Harry couldn't change who he was, and honestly, Louis didn't want him to change. He liked Harry just the way he was. Smart, talented, and beautiful.

 

.....

 

Harry walked home, getting there mere seconds before his early curfew. He opened the door and almost immediately was drug inside by a strong force that he soon realized was his sister's boyfriend. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the house. No one else was home. Scared, Harry looked at the man who won his sister's heart as he smirked, causing Harry to gulp. Nothing good would come out of this and Harry knew it. "Heard that you are a fag?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up with a never ending smirk still plastered on his face. Harry couldn't even think of what to do or say as the older man pulled Harry to his room and shut the door, pushing Harry onto the bed as roughly as he could. Harry fell on the old, rugged mattress, nearly breaking his head board as the man walked over to him. "Josh.. Please.." Harry whispered, scooting away from Josh, causing the older man to laugh. Josh got on the bed and crawled over to Harry, and that is when Harry had the chance to get a good look at Josh's eyes. The boy was high. "Josh.." Harry whispered one last time before a knife was stabbed into his side.

 

 

 

When Harry had woken up, it was daylight out. He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that he was in some serious pain. When he tried to sit up, he screamed in nothing but pain. He looked down at his sides and noticed that he was completely naked and covered in scars. He didn't know what had happened or why he was like this. Slowly, he stood up out of the bed and held onto the wall. His back hurt terribly and his sides, stomach, chest and legs weren't feeling any better. Sighing, Harry limped to his small on suite bathroom and turned on the old light, wincing at the brightness. He slowly made his way to his small shower and turned the cold water on, not having warm water thanks to his 'loving parents'. He really hated calling them parents. They weren't his parents. Yeah, they created him, but they don't treat him like parents should. They do so many horrible things to him, and this must have been another punishment for something, although Harry couldn't remember how it happened.

After taking an ice cold shower and cleaning his multiple wounds, Harry had gotten dressed and snuck outside through his window, not wanting his 'family' to see him. He grabbed a tree branch and held onto it tightly so he wouldn't fall. he climbed down and landed on his feet. He fixed his torn jacket and made his way back to Louis in the woods. He was hoping that he wasn't dreaming up making a new friend.


	5. Three

Louis fell asleep in the tree like he almost always did when he was in the area. When he woke up, the sun was just about to rise and he knew that he had to put the frost out. With a wave of his hand, Louis let the frost fly gracefully and land on the grass, trees, buildings, everything. This was one of his favorite parts of his 'job'. He loved the snow. He loved how it made him feel. Happy. He was always happy when it snowed and now he controlled every aspect of winter.

A little while later, as he was drawing little figures in the frost that was on a tree, Louis saw his curly headed friend walk into the wooded area and he smiled. "Harry!" He greeted his friend. Harry looked up and smiled widely at Louis, waving his freezing hand. Harry was glad that Louis wasn't apart of his imagination. 

Limping, Harry made his way to Louis and slowly sat down beside the tree that Louis was on. That concerned Louis. His friend shouldn't be limping and wincing like he was. Louis jumped down from the tree branch and sat beside Harry. "You okay?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. There was no use in lying to Louis. Harry didn't want to lose his only friend. "Woke up sore.." He mumbled. Louis nodded and leaned in closer to Harry, then noticing all of his bruises and scars that were fresh looking.

Louis gasped and ran his fingers over some of the cuts. "Harry.." He whispered, nearly crying on the spot. Someone had hurt his friend. Someone had hurt his only friend and Louis did not like that one bit. "Who did this?" He asked, trying to stay calm but the nasty snow storm that was coming proved that he was anything but calm.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the tree as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I don't remember.. I don't know.." He mumbled as he shivered. He just wanted to stay warm and Louis realized that he was the reason that his new friend was cold. "Sorry.." Louis mumbled as he stopped the upcoming storm and the harsh winds. 

Louis didn't want his only friend to go back to a place where he was being treated this badly. He had to save his friend no matter what. "Harry.. Why don't you move out?" He quietly suggested. Harry gave him a look that told Louis that he already knew why. "No money. No place to go." Harry shrugged and closed his eyes. He was tired. Even though he slept the previous night, the curly headed boy was knackered. 

Louis sighed, thinking of ways that he could help his friend as he pulled Harry close to himself so the younger boy wouldn't be as cold, hopefully. The more Louis thought, the less he came up with. No one could see him, so he couldn't go out and get a real job. Even if they could see him, no one would hire him. He had no idea what the real world was like. Then an idea came to his mind as he heard his green eyed friend snore lightly in his arms.

 

 

When Harry woke up, he was beyond frightened. He wasn't in his room nor was he in his house. Instead, he was in a nice, cozy bed under thick comforters. Harry sighed. He wanted to get up and go find out where he was and why he was there, but he couldn't. He was too cozy and comfortable where he was. So he just laid there, hoping that someone would come in and tell him what was wrong.

An hour or so later, Harry heard the front door open and some steps coming near the bedroom door. Harry freaked out internally and hid under the covers in attempt to make whoever it was believe that he was still asleep so they would leave him be.

"You're still asleep?" A fimilar voice said as he moved closer to the bed. Harry felt the bed dip a little and heard a sigh. "You've been asleep for hours.." Louis mumbled and moved the cover back off of Harry's face, causing Harry to snap his eyes shut. "Please wake up soon.. I made you some soup.. I hope you will like it." He mumbled and kissed Harry's forehead, causing the younger of the two to smile and blush and the older to gasp and playfully hit Harry's shoulder gently, not wanting to hurt Harry.

Harry sat up in the bed and pulled Louis closer so they could cuddle. "Where am I?" He asked as Louis let out a few giggles, that he hated with a passion but Harry secretly loved them. 

"You, my dear friend, are in my family's home." He told Harry with a wide smile on his face. The room that they were currently in was his parents's old room. The house was a wooden house, built by hand of course. It was rather large for a house for it's time. It was three bedrooms and had a kitchen/living space/dining room and had recently gotten newer apliances and an indoor bathroom built onto it by a family that owned the cabin in the 80's. Other than the bathroom and the new apliances, everything was exactly the same as it was when he lived in it, that he could remember. The pictures were in the small attic and would most likely be brought down, and the old hand made furniture that was built by Louis and his father before they both passed was still laying around the house looking just like they did when they were first made.

Harry sat up straighter and looked around the room. "Really? This is so cool." He whispered as he slowly got up, then noticing that he wasn't in his clothes but he was in someone else's. He shrugged it off and just assumed that they were Louis's old clothes or something like that. "How did we get here?" He asked as he ran his hand over a rocking chair that had Louis's name and his father's name carved into the wood next to the date they made it.

Louis shrugged and stood up as well. "I just kinda wanted to be here, wished for it y'know? And then I was here. We were here. Here we are!" He cheered and walked over to Harry, resting his hand on Harry's as Harry traced over his name.


	6. Chapter Four.

Harry became bored of waiting and he was slightly cold, so he carefully stood up and walked to the fireplace, adding another piece of wood into and watched it catch fire and warm the area. It felt nice. Harry liked the warmth of the fire place, but he wished that his cold friend would soon return. He was getting lonely and quite bored. He stood up from the floor where he was squatted and looked around. He saw a string coming from the ceiling that most likely connected to the attic door. 

Harry climbed up the old ladder when it fell down some. He looked up into the attic and noticed that it was really dark up there and he couldn't see a single thing, So, he climbed down and looked in the living area for some candles and a match or two. He found some candles in a box beside the couch and found a lighter in the box. 

Lighting the candle, Harry made his journey back up the old ladder and into the attic. It was still dark, but he could see some things with the candle light. Slowly walking, Harry moved over to the side of the attic wall and looked at the old bed frame and mattress that was there. He didn't see a bed like this down in the rooms, so he looked it over. He read some of the old writing that was carved into the side and gasped at what it said.

 

....

 

Louis walked around the forest, looking for a deer to kill. He hasn't hunted in so long and he was lucky that he even remembered how to use a bow and arrow. But he was determined to find Harry some food. He was determined to keep Harry safe and fed and healthy. That's all that he was worried about at the moment. 

He created some more snow, so the deer would hopefully come out to play like they normally did. He smiled widely when he saw a fawn skipping around, playing with a bunny rabbit and a skunk. Louis pulled his bow back and shot the deer in the heart, killing it instantly. He quickly put another arrow on the bow and shot it at the rabbit, killing it as well. Louis smiled and walked carefully over to the dead animals, and picked the two animals up. 

Louis walked away from the area and hung the deer up on a tree that wasn't too far from the cabin that he and Harry were staying in. He pulled out an old knife that he had found in the kitchen and cut the fawn open, letting its guts and blood spill out before he began to skin the deer. He did the same to the rabbit and drug the two skin and organ less animals back to the house and to the back shed where he remembered that he used to butcher the animals for his family.

Louis found an old box that he could keep the meat frozen in and put most of the meat in it, leaving enough out so he could attempt to cook for his new friend. Louis walked in the house and smiled when he saw Harry sitting at the table, reading one of Louis's old books. 

Louis sat the meat on the counter and looked in the cabinets for something to cook in. Harry got up and chuckled as he pulled out a pan and sat it on the wood stove. Harry then walked to the fire place and grabbed some logs from the side and brought them to the stove so he could cook the deer. Cooking and baking were Harry's all time favorite things to do. He was determined to cook whether he was with Louis or with his 'family'.


	7. Chapter Five.

Two days, they have been staying in Louis's family home for two days and Harry loves it. He's gotten to sleep in, cuddle with Louis-Louis is the best cuddler ever, despite his coldness- and he hasn't been beaten, yelled at or raped and it has been absolute heaven for the first time he's ever existed in this world. Right at the moment, Louis was outside making it snow such a beautiful light snow and Harry was in front of the fireplace, keeping warm. Louis didn't want his only friend to be cold or anything. Harry meant too much to the boy made of winter and Harry had to stay warm or Louis wouldn't make it snow anymore for the young teen, and Harry absolutely loved the snow. 

Louis came back in and smiled at his curly headed friend before walking to the kitchen and making some tea for the green eyed boy who was currently sitting in Louis's living room. "Lou?" Harry quietly called as he looked to his left to see Louis. "Yeah?" Louis asked as he stirred the warm liquid. He walked into the living space where Harry was and handed him his tea, getting a thanks from the younger lad. "Do you think anyone is looking for me?" Harry quietly asked as he took a small sip of the tea. Louis sighed and looked down at the floor. He really didn't know if anyone would. He's never met anyone who Harry knows, but by how Harry said that they treated him, he really didn't think that anyone would look for the boy. "I don't know." He answered honestly. 

Harry sighed and took another drink of his tea, loving how the warmth felt as it went down his throat, and nodded his head. He figured that no one would care if he was missing. All he was to everyone was a punching bag and a sex toy. He hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would forever be worthless to the world. Louis noticed Harry's happiness fade and quickly wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy. He didn't like seeing Harry sad. It made himself sad and when he was sad, the snow storms became even worse than he wanted them to be. That is why there were so many snow storms these past few years, Louis had been sad and lonely.

Harry carefully sat his tea down and wrapped his arms around Louis, nuzzling his head into the crook of Louis's neck. He was happy to have a friend like Louis, but he just knew that one day Louis would leave him just like everyone else and Harry would be forever alone, so he was going to spend as much time as he possibly could with Louis so he could have some good memories. 

Louis kissed the top of Harry's head and rocked them gently, trying to calm the young teen down. "Shh.." Louis whispered when he heard Harry begin to cry, that made Louis's heart ache and the snow to thicken outside. "It's okay.. I'm here for you.." He whispered into Harry's ear. That seemed to calm Harry down some, knowing and hearing that Louis was there and that Louis cared. Harry hardly ever, well he never, had someone to care for him or about him, and that made the teen cry even more, but with happy tears. "Thank you.." Harry whispered to Louis, causing the older of the two to hold onto Harry even tighter so he could feel that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

 

 

Three days after that little incident, Harry and Louis have been even closer. Louis even let Harry go out with him whenever he was going to make the morning frost or give the area a light snow. Louis, of course, made Harry bundle up in many old coats and jackets that were found in the attic, not that Harry minded. He liked how over protective Louis was to him. It made him feel even more loved and cared for. And Harry had been smiling. Smiling so big that his deep dimples showed, and Louis absolutely loved that. He loved how Harry's eyes sparkled. He loved how contagious Harry's laugh was. He loved how cute Harry's giggles and blushes were. He could honestly go on and on about how fond he had grown of this mortal boy withing a week's time. And that scared Louis. He wasn't scared that he might be gay, or bisexual, or whatever, he was scared that he would fall in love with someone who would die and leave him all alone again, or that whoever he falls for doesn't catch him or love him back. He was scared that his newly developed feelings would ruin the friendship that he and Harry had developed over the short time they had gotten to know each other. So, Louis said nothing about his true feelings towards the teen and just did whatever he could to keep Harry happy.

"This is so cool!" Harry gasped as he touched some of the fresh snow that was on the ground. Louis chuckled at Harry as he watched the younger boy lay down on the ground and begin to make a snow angel. "I bet it is." Louis told him as he sat down beside Harry and waved his hand so some snow would fall and hit the younger boy's face. Harry gasped again and sat up, screaming about how unfair Louis was being which only caused Louis to laugh uncontrollably. "Its really not fair, Louis!" Harry exclaimed as he picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Louis. "You have like, special powers to make it snow or whatever! Its not fair!" He pouted as he tossed more snow at Louis. Louis laughed and flicked his wrists, causing a bunch of snow that was on the tree branch above to dump on Harry. Louis laughed and began to run away from the scene as Harry stood up, giggling, and chased Louis around the forest.

 

That night, Harry cooked them another meal, this time it was deer stew. It was delicious. Louis smiled as they ate and admired how Harry's jaw moved when he chewed and how Harry's biceps looked when he picked up his spoon or fork to eat. Or just when Harry moved his arms in general. "What are you looking at?" Harry asked, bringing Louis out of his daze. Louis coughed and looked down as he tried to hide his blush. "Nothing.." He mumbled and quickly picked up his spoon and began to eat the soup, ignoring the weird look that Harry was giving him.


	8. Chapter Six.

Days turned into weeks and the two boys couldn't have been happier. Louis let Harry go with him and play as he created more snow. Louis learned that Harry was a big child at heart and that made the older boy's crush grow even more. Harry still hasn't figured out that Louis liked liked him, and Louis was hoping that he never would. He wanted it to stay a secret because he believed that Harry would never like him like Louis liked him. It was sad, really. The blue eyed boy had never felt this way towards anyone.. ever. He was scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of falling for someone who he wouldn't be able to spend forever with. Scared of not knowing what to do or how to do it. He was centuries older than Harry. Centuries. He was so much older. Harry wouldn't like someone as old as Louis. Thats how Louis felt and he hated that he was getting his hopes up that Harry just might like him back. 

Louis still did everything he could for Harry though. He went and killed another rabbit and went to find some berries or something so Harry could have something other than meat and water in his diet. Louis could eat anything or nothing, it wouldn't bother him either way. But Harry wasn't immortal. Harry would die if he didn't eat and he needed more than meat. He needed fruits and vegetables and starch and things like that. Harry mentioned that he would just walk to the nearest town and buy some, but Louis sadly had to remind him that they had no money and that the nearest town was ten miles or so away. So they agreed that they would just make a garden in the spring and preserve the fruits and vegetables. But now, at this moment, Louis was in town, doing something that he never wanted to do; he was going to steal Harry some food. Harry needed bread, vegetables, fruit and things like that. And Louis had figured out a way that he could get the items without having to make them look as if they were floating.

Louis figured out a way to where he could make himself visible for about ten minutes. So everyone could see him. It weakened is powers some and it made him tired, but he was going to do it for Harry. Quickly, Louis became visible and ran into town. People were staring at him because of what he was wearing, but Louis didn't care one single bit. He ran into a gas station and grabbed some bread and some bananas. He didn't know what a lot of things were in this place. He really hasn't been in town any so he didn't know what anything was. It was strange and everything was different from what he was used to. Like soda, what was that? He had no idea. And Payday? Hersey's? What were those? Never in his life has he seen anything like those.

Louis looked around the station and saw that no one was looking, so he made his move and ran. He ran out of the station and down the road. He could feel his powers fade and he knew that he needed to hurry back to the woods before he disappeared again. He knew that what he had done was wrong, so very wrong, but he didn't care. All he knew was that Harry needed this. This was for Harry. This was for the boy who he was crushing on and falling for. He would pay them back though. He would do something to pay them back. Maybe he would give them a beautiful, white Christmas? Christmas was coming soon. A week or so. 

When Louis made it to the woods, he sighed tiredly and returned to his natural, invisible state. He sighed as he closed his eyes and went straight to his and Harry's house. He liked that. He liked calling it his and Harry's house. Louis took a deep breath and walked inside with the bread and bananas. He didn't know how this place could have had bananas in the winter time. He didn't know, but he got them for Harry because Harry had once said that he loved bananas. "Harry!" He called as he walked into the house. He sat the bread and bananas on the kitchen table and walked in to see Harry sitting by the fire in the living room. He smiled tiredly and sat down next to Harry, cuddling into Harry's side. "I'm back.." He mumbled, yawning tiredly. 

"Why are you tired, Boo?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around Louis's waist and held him closer. Louis was never really tired. He slept, but he wasn't tired. "Just.. am?" Louis mumbled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the confused young teen's arms.

Harry looked down at Louis and frowned. He didn't know why Louis was so tired or why he had just fallen asleep like that. It confused him, but he let it go until he laid Harry had gone to the kitchen to fix supper. He saw the bananas and bread and his eyes widened. "Louis!" He yelled. He didn't know how Louis had managed to get bread and bananas. The only place that he could have gotten things like that was if he was in town. So Harry figured that the bread and bananas had something to do with Louis being tired and looking drained.


	9. Chapter Seven.

Louis winced as Harry yelled and scooted back from the fire. "Yeah?" He called back. He really hoped that Harry wouldn't get mad at him for helping or getting him food that he needed. Harry needed more food than just meat and roots and berries. He needed grains and fruits and stuff like that. Louis could do without foods and water and such, but Harry couldn't. Harry was human. Mortal. He could easily die if he wasn't fed properly and Louis couldn't lose his best friend. He couldn't lose the boy, man, who he had fallen for. And he would do anything to keep Harry alive.

Louis saw Harry walk in the living room with the bananas and bread in his hands. "What is this?" He asked. Louis looked up at him and chuckled weakly as he rolled his eyes. "Bananas and bread." He told the curly headed young boy, who just rolled his eyes and moved to sit down beside Louis on the floor. "How did you get these?" He asked, his voice soft as he noticed that Louis's face was turning a paler shade of white. Harry didn't like seeing Louis look this sick, just like Louis didn't seeing Harry sick or ill. 

Louis sighed and looked up at Harry. "I went in town and stole them from some weird looking store.." He mumbled as he rolled over to lay his head in Harry's lap. The younger lad sighed and ran his hand through his own hair before he carefully ran his fingers through Louis's hair. "Why? And how?" He asked, not wanting to upset the wintry man. 

Louis looked up at Harry and sighed as he rubbed his face with his cold hands. "You need a variety of food. And I just made myself visible for a few minutes.." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. The younger of the two sighed and carefully rubbed Louis's back. Harry didn't want Louis to do anything dangerous for him. Or at all. It was sweet that Louis had done that, but harry didn't want him to do it again. 

"Just.. Don't do it again, Lou Bear. It's okay if I don't eat a variety of foods.. I normally don't eat a lot anyways." Harry mumbled. Louis sighed and raised up so he could look at the teen who he was previously laying on. "I know, Harry, but I want you to be healthy. I want you to live forever, even if you really can't live forever. I can't... I just can't lose you. You're my best friend." He whispered, seeing a flash of hurt in the younger boy's eyes. But then that dissapeared and Harry smiled. "You won't lose me. Ever." He promised, leaning down to press a kiss on Louis's rose colored cheeks. 

Louis smiled, he was feeling much better and Harry was holding him so carefully. He loved it. He loved how, even though Harry was much younger than he was, Harry still made him feel safe and good. "I really do like you..." He whispered quietly. Harry smiled and placed another kiss to Louis's cheeks, letting his lips linger longer than absolutely necessary, not that Louis would complain or anything. "I really like you too." Harry whispered back to Louis.


	10. Nine.

Harry frowned and looked up at his friend, he wished that they were more though. Louis was amazing. He was so nice and sweet, but Harry didn't even know that Louis would even be partially interested in him. "No, Lou.. I'm missing.. My parents reported me missing." He explained. Harry couldn't believe that his parents would report him as a missing person. They never cared. So why would they start now? Harry just wanted to be left alone and they wouldn't even allow that. They would threaten to kill him at any moment and belittle and beat him and rape him, but now they miss and love him? Something wasn't right.

"Why would they do that?" The curious little teen of winter asked. Louis didn't understand why Harry's parents would report him as missing. Harry has said nothing but bad things that they have done to him.

"I don't know.." Harry simply replied as he pushed his food around some more with his fork. The only reason why those people would report Harry as missing is if someone from the school noticed or they missed beating and raping Harry. That was all Harry could think of. Those were the only logical reasons that Harry could bring to his mind.

"You need to eat.." Louis told Harry, breaking Harry out of his train of thought. Harry looked up at Louis and furrowed his eyebrows. The other lad already finished his food and washed his plate.

"Oh.." Harry whispered as he looked back down at his plate. He wasn't hungry. Not in the slightest. He wasn't aware of anything that had just happened. He never noticed that Louis finished eating. He didn't notice Louis getting up. He didn't notice Louis washing the dishes. And he didn't notice Louis putting the other things away or anything.

"Harry, eat." Louis softly demanded the teenager as he sat back down in the seat in front of Harry. Harry sighed and stabbed a piece of the meat on his plate. He wasn't hungry. Not at all. The thought of food really did make him sick, but he would eat for Louis, just because Louis had asked him to. Louis was letting Harry stay in his home. The least that harry could do was eat for the immortal boy.

"I'm eating.." Harry mumbled as he slowly chewed on the food.

 

~.~.

 

"Louis?" Harry whispered as he laid in the bed beside his friend, Louis on top of the covers and Harry underneath them.

"Yeah?" Louis whispered. It was way past midnight and Harry couldn't sleep. Louis he could go forever without sleeping if he wanted to, but he, like any teenager, loved his sleep.

"Are we friends?" Harry asked, looking over at the older lad. Harry and Louis have had this conversation so many times, but Harry just wanted to be sure that he and Louis were still friends. Harry didn't have many friends growing up. He had people who pretended to be his friend, but they really weren't. Harry has been bullied and abused for so long that all of this seemed weird. Louis being nice and caring and not abusive seemed so strange to Harry.

"Of course we are friends!" Louis happily exclaimed. Louis, like Harry, hasn't had friends in a long, long time. He's been all alone for years. He now had a friend who he liked. He really, really liked Harry. "We're best friends!" Louis told Harry, missing the frown on Harry's face.

Harry was glad that he had a friend, but he wished that Louis would see him as more than a friend. Harry liked Louis and he didn't think that Louis would ever like him.

 

 

~~~~~~ RANDOM ASS FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"You like him?" Harry's uncle asked as he pushed Harry against the wall. This was an everyday thing for Harry. Some one in his family would hurt him. But this was different. He was normally just yelled at and had his feelings hurt, this physically hurt.

"Yeah.." Harry whispered before his head was pushed into the wall again. He didn't understand what was going on. This guy, his uncle, was the only one who would ever defended him. This was the only person who stood up for Harry.

"I will not have any child in my family a fag!" The man spat as Harry's mother walked in the room.

"John, what are you doing?" She asked, it was obvious that she really didn't care.

"This fag," John began, bringing his hand to Harry's neck and shoving him into the wall once more, "has a crush on some boy!" He exclaimed, pressing his hand harder into Harry's throat. Harry had thought that of all people, his favorite uncle would be okay with him liking a boy. But harry was wrong. Dead wrong. His uncle was pissed and Harry didn't know why. His uncle watched gay porn, Harry would know, he's walked in on his uncle beating his meat to some boy being fucked by some older man. Not that his uncle knew, of course.

"Oh." Was all Harry's mother had to say. Just 'oh'. She walked away, looking down at the mail that she was holding.

"Please, I can't breath.." Harry whispered as the grip around his neck tightened. Harry was losing the oxygen that he desperately needed and his uncle wasn't letting lose any.

Soon, Harry was dropped on the floor, gasping for air, but his mouth was soon filled with his uncle's cock.

"You like dicks, fag?" He asked, holding Harry's head so Harry wouldn't move. And again, Harry couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He felt like he was going to die.

Harry wasn't able to speak, of course, but he did cry as his uncle began to thrust into his throat, making Harry gag repeatedly around the older man's member. Harry was getting raped in his own house! His own uncle was forcing himself in Harry. He was forcing Harry to do a sexual act that Harry wanted no part in.

"Suck it like you mean it. This is what you like. You like dicks. You are a cock sucker. This is what faggot cock suckers do." The man told Harry as he thrust in Harry's throat, moaning at the tightness.

Harry sobbed around his uncle. He could feel himself start to go. Soon, everything turned black. The last thing Harry heard was his uncle saying that he doesn't deserve any love. He doesn't deserve friends. And Harry believed him.

When Harry finally woke up, he was on the living room floor where his uncle had left him. He had cum on his chin and some cum was on the floor, a stain no doubt. Harry's throat hurt like hell and he didn't understand why any of this was happening to him. But his uncle's words stuck in his head. "You don't deserve friends. Faggots like you don't deserve love. You will die alone. Worthless piece of shit. Burn in hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo,....... I updated. :) Hope you like it.. and sorry about that crappy little flash back thing.. :/ Please vote, comment, fan, and tell people!
> 
> And when you comment, please do more than 'Update.' or 'Does this count as a comment?'
> 
> I love that you guys are reading and want updates, but I'd prefer you telling me what you like and don't like about something and I'd like for your opinions on what should happen next or something like that.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, all I did was spell check, kind of. So if I have any mistakes in any way, whether it be the grammar or I messed something up and didn't go with what the rest of this story has, please tell me. :)


	11. Chapter 10

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, and his frosty friend beside him, looking scared and confused. Harry hated having those dreams and nightmares. He thought that the dreams, nightmares really, would have stopped. He hasn't had them in so long. Not since he and Louis began to move into Louis' old house.

"Harry?" Louis whispered. "Are you okay?" Louis asked. Louis had woken up to Harry screaming and yelling. It scared the older of the two. Louis didn't know what was going on. It scared him to see Harry so scared. Louis didn't know what was going on or if Harry was okay.

Nodding, Harry placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Stupid memories. Harry hated them. And he would never tell his only friend about his memories or his dreams or his past, no more than he already has. Harry didn't want Louis to worry about him. Harry has managed for so long, he would be okay."I'm fine, Lou. Promise." Harry whispered as he slowly opened his eyes so he could look at his friend.

Louis just nodded and looked into Harry's eyes. He could tell that Harry was lying. He could tell that something happened, but he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't want to start something with Harry. Louis didn't want to lose the only friend he had.

"Just a bad dream." Harry whispered. "Don't wanna talk about it." He added. 

Louis just nodded, moving back down onto the bed so he could cuddle with Harry. Louis liked cuddling with Harry. It warmed Louis' heart, in a good way. Harry made Louis feel good, just like Louis made Harry feel good.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and nuzzled his nose into Louis' neck. He felt safe with Louis. He felt safe in Louis' arms. Maybe this was why he had such a horrible dream? He wasn't in Louis' arms. He didn't feel safe. But now he was. He was safe. "Promise to protect me forever? Promise you won't ever leave me?" Harry whispered into Louis' skin. 

"I promise, Harry. As long as you promise to never leave me and to protect me forever." Louis replied back to Harry as he tightened his grip around Harry's body.

"I promise." Harry whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was short. But the wifi here is messing up and I wanted to update before the wifi messed up again and before I went to lunch. :) I hope you liked it. Tell me if you have any problems or questions. Please vote, comment and fan me. And tell your friends. :) 


	12. A/N

Does someone want to edit my stories? I don't feel like editing and I know that there are some mistakes in my stories. I would really appreciate it if someone was nice enough to edit them.

If you want to edit them, please contact me before hand and stuff.

I want my stories to have the basic grammar, spelling and punctuation editing done, but I also need things edited that I messed up on, like names or using the wrong pronouns and verbs and stuff like that.

And if someone could, I would really appreciate a co-writer. :) 

Please help me, someone. :) I love you all! <3


	13. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	14. EBOOKS=TREE.COM

I do not know who, but someone has posted this story on ebooks-tree.com

Whoever had posted it, please fess up. Tell me who you are. I just want to know who would do this, and why someone would do this. 

It is sad, really, that someone is posting my work on another site without permission.

I never thought that my works would be good enough for something like this. I am very upset. So, please fess up if you did this.

 

And if anyone has an ebooks-tree.com account, please look up my AO3 username and see if my authors notes and such are still on it and if I am credited at all for those stories.  
I have sent two emails regarding the four books of mine that were posted on there. Hopefully they are taken down soon. 

The four books that were posted on there are: Accidental Daddy, Jack Frost, Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, and Forever and Always (Larry).


	15. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
